


巷口爱情

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	巷口爱情

可爱的男生总会被调戏。

杨九郎总是那个被调戏的。放了学即使走在队伍的最后侧，即使被长得好看的女生送了巧克力，仍然架不住有流窜在外的小混混靠着放学点的墙边对杨九郎吹着口哨挑着眉。

那些小混混里，最好看的也是做的最过分的名字叫张云雷。他太喜欢调戏杨九郎了，有一次直接把一只脚才刚迈出校园门的杨九郎拉到小巷子里，不管杨九郎乐不乐意直接按着下巴亲上去。

身上敏感的要死，张云雷随便摸一摸杨九郎就护着胸口身体微微颤抖。拒绝的话说不出口，杨九郎每一次都是咬着唇在心里暗暗发誓下一回千万不要理张云雷了。

但是他看到张云雷对他笑着的眼睛，就觉得自己肯定会失败。

毕竟小混混里，长得最好看的就是张云雷。男人不坏不可爱，很多校内的小女生，都暗暗期待着张云雷能够把她们在众目睽睽之下拉出来，推到墙边就亲上去。

杨九郎莫名其妙地成了很多女生羡慕的对象，而杨九郎并不知道她们羡慕自己什么。

除了张云雷亲自己的时候，舌头伸进去的那一瞬间真的挺让人心动的。

可是杨九郎有喜欢的人了，是一个学长。

杨九郎没有对别人说过他的心思。他害怕自己说出来了会有人觉得他很变态，他把这样的心思藏得好好的，每天在学长走过的路上默默地跟在学长身后。看到那背影就觉得很欢喜了，杨九郎制造了无数次偶遇的机会，他喜欢这样的小心思，但是张云雷就这样强行改变了他千篇一律的生活。

每当杨九郎晚上想要在回家路上和学长说上两句话的时候，张云雷直接在半路拦住了他。张云雷喜欢把杨九郎逗得通红，但是也没太过分，最多就是把杨九郎的衣领扣子解开，直接啃上杨九郎白白嫩嫩的胸口。

张云雷要留下痕迹，杨九郎不让。每次杨九郎衣衫凌乱从巷子口里出来，总是红着脸的。张云雷在后面慢悠悠走着，很为自己的所作所为感到得意。

起初张云雷洋洋自得，他是不知道杨九郎心里的小九九的，他以为在这条路上偶遇杨九郎是他的运气，杨九郎是他的命中注定。可后来张云雷才知道，什么命中注定，什么运气，杨九郎就是因为想要和学长偶遇所以才选择了这条路回家。

杨九郎从来都是为了自己喜欢的学长。

男人在知道自己喜欢的人不喜欢自己反而喜欢别人的时候，占有欲直接冲上脑门，什么都顾不得。有几回张云雷直接跟在杨九郎的身后，看着杨九郎红着脸抓着书包背带跟学长搭话，他的心里满满的都是嫌弃。

不就是说个话嘛，红个脸紧张干什么？张云雷亲杨九郎的时候，杨九郎才会脸红，那个学长什么都没做，就让杨九郎红了脸，心思全都被那个学长占去了。

喜欢学习好的人吗？张云雷后槽牙嘎嘣响，攥紧了拳头扭了头不再看他们一眼。

杨九郎是喜欢男人的，但是杨九郎不喜欢他。

有几天杨九郎都没发现张云雷跟着自己，突然的放过让杨九郎觉得有些新奇，还有些不习惯。这些天他和学长慢慢熟络了起来，也能够说上几句话，约好一起回家。

只是杨九郎觉得心里有些空空的，没人抓着他的腰啃咬着他的胸口了，他再不能说他胸口这里会被看见的，不能留痕迹；他再不能说你不要伸舌头进来，都是口水；他不能够再说你轻点弄，别弄皱我的衣服。

其实张云雷还是挺好的，要不是他心里已经有了学长了。

巷子口一到晚上就黑漆漆的，路灯坏了还没修好。杨九郎今天和学长说好了要去学长家写作业，但是他刚出校门，就被拉进了小巷子里。

他在昏暗中抬起头来就看到了叼着烟胸口大敞，把土里土气的运动服穿成潮流夹克的张云雷。他的脸立刻就红了，身子竟然没有抗拒，只是静静地看着张云雷。

“我今天和人约好了有事。”

“你那个学长吗？”张云雷一脸的无所谓，他不需要杨九郎的回答，他在杨九郎错愕看向自己的时候就知道了答案。

暴躁地把裤子脱掉，张云雷直接不怀好意地拿自己的东西蹭着杨九郎的东西。他把杨九郎的脸扳过来亲吻，他把舌头都伸进去，凉风习习的，他要把杨九郎顾忌着不想和他做的事情都做全了。

再没有然后也无所谓，他今天就是要痛快。张云雷带着杨九郎的手握住两个人的东西，他故意来回地蹭着，他在杨九郎的耳边道：“你给我握紧了，不弄出来你今晚别想走出这个巷子。”

胸口也被掐得难受，杨九郎的脸肉嘟嘟的，胸口也是柔柔软软的。张云雷的手大，握住那一捧直接让杨九郎觉得羞耻。杨九郎的手里还握着东西，这样的刺激吓坏了规规矩矩的好孩子，杨九郎喘着气，他闭上眼睛，感觉到张云雷张口含住了他的胸口。

“张云雷，你别……”

“杨九郎，你以为我几天不把你拖到巷子里，就是真的想要放过你了吗？”

“我的字典里没有放弃。”

扣子重新扣好，杨九郎看到自己衬衫上的湿润。他叹了口气，想着今晚回家还要把衣服给洗了。他太狼狈了，不仅衬衫脏了，裤子上也都沾了点脏东西，他从包里掏出纸，怎么都擦不干净。

约定的时间早就过了，杨九郎把纸丢进垃圾桶里，匆忙背上书包这才往巷子外面走。刚出巷子口就看到了匆忙出门的学长。

惊诧的目光让杨九郎浑身不自在，他抿了抿唇想要解释什么，可张云雷就跟在他身后从巷子里出来。

“九郎，你忘了今天我们约定好要干什么了吗？”学长看了一眼张云雷，“这么晚了，你和不学无术的小混混从巷子口里出来，不太好吧。”

更何况，杨九郎的衣服皱皱巴巴的，胸口上还有不知道什么印记，脖子胸口上都是红印子。在巷子口里做了什么，不需要说就已经一目了然了。

不学无术的小混混，应该是在说自己。张云雷把烟丢进垃圾桶里，从口袋里又摸了一根出来，也没点上，就是放在鼻子下面闻了闻。

好像如果不做出点出格的事情，还委屈了不学无术这个词语。

杨九郎张了张嘴，最后也只是说了一句：“对不起。”

“我没想到你会喜欢男人，我没想到你会喜欢和这样的人厮混在一起。九郎，杨九郎，你让我失望了。”

失望这两个字太重了，杨九郎甚至还没有把对学长的喜欢说出口。他以为学长和他熟络了，他就有了机会，但是他没想到，学长只是单纯的想要和自己当朋友。

而且学长看不起他，看不起张云雷这个小混混。学长看不起男人喜欢男人这件事，学长现在也觉得他很肮脏，不可思议。

可是喜欢男人又没有错。某种程度上，杨九郎和张云雷才应该是一路人，只是一个表现成了好孩子，另一个不加掩饰把最真实的自己展现出来，成了坏孩子。

张云雷把烟别在耳朵后面，他走上前，把杨九郎的书包放在地上。他看着杨九郎，轻轻地抱住了他。

杨九郎的爱情死了，被张云雷摧毁了，可这又和张云雷没多大的关系。张云雷并不觉得自己有多愧疚，喜欢一个人追求一个人并没有什么错。他就是喜欢杨九郎，从第一次看见杨九郎穿着校服从学校门口走出来，那样的温柔可爱，张云雷一下子就爱上了。

可惜杨九郎不喜欢他。

张云雷的唇瓣擦过杨九郎的耳垂，他勾起唇有些自嘲地笑了。他说：“杨九郎，只有我爱你。”

没有纠缠，张云雷准备放开杨九郎的时候，感觉到杨九郎抬手抓住了他的手。

那样的温度是杨九郎的没错了，张云雷心情愉悦地想着，嘴角也勾起明媚的笑来。

就像天上的月亮。

Fin


End file.
